The Black Cat's Rose
by Izlawake
Summary: Ruby hopes to help Blake come out of her shell regarding her Faunus ears, as well as make her look more feline! One-shot.


**RWBY and its charcters are property of Rooster Teeth; The Legacy's Breath and Izladane Wakengar belong to me however.**

**My first RWBY fanfic; hope you enjoy it! **

**The Black Cat's Rose**

Ruby was heading for her dorm room for some rest and relaxation after a long day of classes. Weiss and Yang were off somewhere else doing their own things, while Blake was sure to be in their room with her face buried in a book she probably has read at least seven times already.

Sliding her Scroll into the lock, Ruby entered her room and, like she thought, Blake was lying flat on her back staring up into a book. She flashed Ruby a welcome smile before promptly returning to her book. Ruby spent some time polishing her Crescent Rose, occasionally snapping her gaze over to Blake, still reading silently. Ruby thought of something to say to her teammate, but she abandoned the idea.

It has been nearly a week since Blake revealed herself as a Faunus, and while Weiss has apologized for her actions towards her, Blake still preferred to keep to herself whenever possible. Ruby stored her scythe away and flopped onto her bed, holding a pencil between her two fingers.

After a while, she heard a soft giggle and turned to Blake, who lips were in a smile as her little, black bow twitched slightly, where her Faunus cat-like ears hid underneath.

_She must be enjoying her book,_ Ruby thought as she watched Blake's lips curl into an "o" shape, her attention growing more and more. "Hey, Blake!" she called to her.

Blake's attention kept to her book. "What is it, Captain Crater Face?" Ruby groaned at the sound of her nickname, now combined with her title rank.

"I was wondering, what are you reading there? It sounds interesting." Blake finally shifted her attention away from her book, closing it with a bookmark and holding it up to Ruby.

She jumped to the floor and strolled over for a closer look. Suffice to say, the cover art was beautiful; a great dragon flew at the top of the cover, spreading its wings out in a majestic manner with the title name below it. Staring straight at the viewer was a young man in a cloak crossing a sword in his hand in front of himself, as if he was offering it to someone. His right hand was clad in a magical, blue light. Even from under the hood, you could see that his green eyes were full of determination. In the background behind the lad, tree leaves fluttered in a wind breeze.

"Wow, this looks incredible," mentioned Ruby. "'The Legacy's Breath' by Izladane Wakengar. What is it about?"

Blake sat herself up. "Well, it's a fantasy story, so all the staples of fantasy are there; Elves, magic, mystical beasts, princesses, and so on. It revolves around a young man who finds himself thrust out of his secure home and into the world full of adventures and dangers. He soon discovers that he has mystical powers and that he is destined to save the world from an ancient evil as per a prophecy."

Ruby took the book to admire its cover again. "That sounds incredible, it reminds me of my dream to become like the heroes of these books."

Blake smiled at her, her bow twitching slightly again. "I'm sure it will happen, Ruby." Ruby grinned back at her.

"Thanks Blake. Hey, can you do something for me?"

Blake was a bit puzzled; what could Ruby want her to do that she could not? "What is it?"

"Um, can you take your bow off? I want to see your Faunus ears."

Blake was taken back at her response. "What reason do I have to show them to you?"

Ruby crept up next to her and lightly tugged at her bow. "Oh, c'mon! I bet you look cute with them showing! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please? I'll give you some tuna later."

Blake sighed, having given up. "Fine." She reached up and untied her bow, revealing her cat-like ears to the ruby red girl.

"Oh, I was right; you look so cute Blake!" Ruby giggled as she tugged at her friend's ears, who was not amused.

"I better get some tuna soon..."

Ruby lashed her arms around Blake and hugged her, smiling while Blake looked uninterested. "Don't worry, I'll get you some later, my little kitty," she cooed.

"Why do you want to see my ears, anyway?"

"Like I said, I bet you look cute with them, and you do," Ruby scratched in between Blake's ears, sending her arching her back and shivering for more. "See, isn't this better? You should let your ears out more often instead of hiding them under a bow all the time."

"But then everyone will see that I'm a Faunus!" Blake looked at Ruby with worry.

Ruby smiled and took her hand. "Look at Velvet; she walks around showing her lineage with pride, you should too. You have nothing to be ashamed of; I felt worried at first when I was made team leader at my young age, but look at me now." Ruby rubbed the underside of Blake's chin, making her purr.

Blake slapped Ruby's hand away so she could be able to speak. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I should be open more often."

"Yay! Now let's make you look more feline!" Ruby ran to her desk and took out a black marker and came back to Blake. "Now, just hold still for a moment..."

After a few minutes of drawing, Blake looked in a mirror and found that Ruby had drawn cat whiskers on her face, bringing her cat features out even more. Blake held up her hands like paws and meowed at herself while Ruby snickered behind her.

Blake turned to her friend with a smile on her face. "Ruby, thank you." Blake embraced her in a hug. After that, before she washed the marker off her face, Ruby and Blake took a picture of themselves on their Scrolls and left to find their friends.

Ruby skipped ahead of her friend, humming silently to herself. Blake's ears twitched every now and then as they passed by their classmates, some of whom would stop and stare at Blake's ears. Blake has never felt better about her true self before, and all it took was a young teenage girl named Ruby Rose, a friend and a teammate to her.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time. If you want more RWBY fanfics from me, let me know, but I will still make more anyway.**


End file.
